Little Monster
by Miruru
Summary: Gracias a vuestro apoyo he hecho continuación ::TWO SHOTS:: Lo he localizado, ya se donde esta... Este mocoso ha crecido a costa de tantas vidas... Esta vez no fallaré, libraré a Konoha Horrible Summary, denle una oportunidad y leanlo por favor U
1. PRESENTE

**DISCLAIMER—**Casi todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los que no (muy pocos sinceramente u.u) son culpa mia xD

LITTLE MONSTER 

Se levantó dificultosamente de la cama, se encontraba realmente mal. Ya llevaba unos días que no andaba muy fino y en estos últimos había recaído totalmente. Se miró en el espejo y comprobó que realmente se veía más delgado y estaba pálido cosa que demostraba el mareo que llevaba encima. Podría haberse quedado durmiendo pero hoy tenían una misión y aunque no era muy importante Kakashi les dijo que hacer misiones de este tipo era necesario, además ganaría dinero...

Se vistió y parsimoniosamente se dirigió al lugar indicado por Kakashi el día anterior. Cuando llegó todos estaban esperándole, incluido Kakashi.

¡¡Llegas tarde Naruto! – gritó Sakura.

Es muy raro que no sea yo el último en llegar... –dijo Kakashi.

Perdón, perdón... –dijo sonriendo débilmente.

¿Te pasa algo Naruto-kun? –pregunto Kakashi

¿A mí? –preguntó Naruto sabiendo que no debía demostrar que no se encontraba bien.

Kakashi-sensei tiene razón... Estás como apagado –comentó Sakura¿A qué sí Sasuke-kun?

Sí, no está tan chillón como de costumbre –dijo Sasuke.

¡No me pasa nada! –comenzó a chillar Naruto sonriente ¿Veis?

Naruto comenzó a corretear y finalmente se subió a una estatua. Al incorporarse totalmente encima de ésta comenzó a marearse en sobremanera, todo comenzó a torcerse y sin poder hacer nada fue perdiendo el equilibrio, caía irremediablemente hacía el suelo.

¡¡Naruto! –gritó Sakura como intentando con su grito parar la caída del chico.

Kakashi rápidamente cogió a Naruto antes de que el chico chocase contra el suelo y los otros dos gennin se acercaron para ver al rubio que estaba muy pálido.

¿Q-qué le ha pasado? –preguntó Sakura.

No sé, llevémoslo al hospital –dijo Kakashi

Al legar al hospital examinaron a Naruto y al rato el doctor les hizo sentarse para explicarle el porque del desmayo del joven.

Falta de nutrientes –concluyó el médico.

¿Q-qué? – preguntó Kakashi incrédulo mientras una gota recorría por su mejilla.

Hace por lo menos una semana que no tiene que haber comido nada porque tiene todos los síntomas de ello –dijo el médico.

Qué idiota... –dijo Sasuke

¿Estaba soñando? Todo estaba blando desde que el mundo se había torcido. Sí, debía de estar soñando ya que intentó moverse y no podía. Intentó abrir los ojos y la claridad lo envolvía todo y allí en esa inmensa claridad vio como se comenzaba a formar el perfil de una cara, a medida que pasaban los segundos sus rasgos se hacían cada vez más claros. Le sonaba ese rostro pero ¿de qué? No se acordaba de haberlo visto recientemente, ni tan solo en estos últimos años... Pero le conocía... ¿Porqué no lograba recordarlo? De repente una sensación de miedo se apoderó de su ser ¿Porqué? Se encontró sentado en la cama del hospital con Kakashi, Sakura y hasta Sasuke mirándolo pero él buscaba aquella persona, estaba casi tan seguro de que su encuentro había sido real... Aún recordaba aquella sonrisa, no era amable sino una sonrisa muy cruel.

¡Qué susto! –gritó Sakura- Te movías mucho, como si tuvieses una pesadilla y después te has incorporado de repente... Como vuelvas a hacer eso te mato.

Así que llevas más de una semana sin comer... ¿no Naruto-kun? –preguntó Kakashi.

Eto.. Sí, es que se me acabó el dinero... y después la comida... –dijo Naruto avergonzado.

Podías pedir comida a alguien, idiota. –dijo Sasuke

A Sakura-chan no le puedo molestar con estas cosas... a su familia menos, tampoco a Kakashi-sensei y tu Sasuke ya tienes suficiente con mantenerte a ti mismo. Además siempre me las he apañado solo, no he dependido casi nunca de la gente –dijo Naruto.

Todos bajaron la cabeza, Naruto recordando malos momentos, Sakura y Sasuke intentando comprender pero sin acabar de entender el significado oculto de esas palabras y Kakashi comprendiendo a la perfección las palabras del joven. Al rato de estar en silencio Kakashi retomó la conversación.

Bueno, esta tarde iré a tu casa y te llevaré una cesta de comida¿ok? –dijo Kakashi con su sonrisa habitual

¡Arigatô Kakashi-sensei! –dijo Naruto muy alegre y seguidamente, al acordarse de su sueño, continuó- Eto... Kakashi-sensei.

¿Un? –preguntó Kakashi con interés.

¿No ha venido alguien a visitarme? Algún desconocido... o algo así

No, nosotros hemos ido un momento a hablar con el médico y después hemos vuelto aquí y no ha venido nadie en todo el rato.

Umm... –Naruto estaba confuso- habría sido un sueño...

¿Porqué preguntas eso? –preguntó Sakura intrigada.

En sueños he visto la ara de alguien que no conocía... - se calló de repente. No quiso explicar la sensación de que lo conocía ni el miedo que sintió de repente.- Ahora que lo pienso hay una época de mi infancia que no recuerdo.

Pero eso es normal. Yo tampoco me acuerdo de cosas de cuando era pequeña –dijo Sakura.

No es eso, recuerdo cosas de antes de ese periodo y cosas de después... Pero hay un tiempo del que no recuerdo nada.

Kakashi salió de la habitación sin decir nada para la sorpresa de los tres chicos. Él sí que lo recordaba, que pasó en aquella época... No le extrañaba para nada que lo hubiese olvidado, apenas era un niño cuando pasó, aquello fue demasiado fuerte para él. Naruto se quedó mirando como salía Kakashi de la habitación mientras no sabía con incertidumbre si Kakashi sabía algo o simplemente le había dado por ahí y se había marchado... No sabía que pensar. Al rato Sasuke y Sakura se fueron y él (cuando el médico habló con él) comenzó a recoger su porta-shuriken y a colocarse su cazadora para marcharse. Al momento comenzó a sentirse observado, miró hacía el exterior y allí lo vio. La cara de su sueño... No podía fijarse ni en como iba vestido ni en su fisonomía porque esa extraña sonrisa le tenía como hechizado y de nuevo aquella sensación de pánico. ¿Porqué? Retrocedió hasta quedar de espaldas contra la puerta, la abrió y rápidamente salió y cerró tras él. Se sentó en el suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente. Calma... Tenía que calmarse... Cuando pasó un rato y se hubo calmado se levantó y salió en dirección a su casa. Mientras caminaba alguien pasó por detrás de él mientras le dijo "Te tengo". Instantáneamente Naruto se giró, esa voz... la conocía, le asustaba... Salió corriendo y finalmente llegó a casa donde esperando encontró a Kakashi.

Sí que has tardado en llegar- dijo Kakashi, y al ver que el chico estaba fatigado y con una expresión extraña añadió¿Qué te pasa?

Na- Nada... –contestó Naruto intentando sonreír.

Te he traído la comida que te prometí –dijo Kakashi mientras miraba pensativo al chico.

¡Gracias! –Dijo Naruto sonriendo de nuevo con naturalidad. Finalmente había logrado calmarse de nuevo.

Dime la verdad¿Porqué no quieres pedirle ayuda a Sakura-chan? –preguntó Kakashi.

Los padres de Sakura-chan me miran mal –dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza- me miran con esos ojos que...

Después de hablar unos minutos Kakashi se marchó y después de comer algo Naruto se fue a descansar algo para estar fresco para el día siguiente.

Todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada... ¿Dónde estaba? En la oscuridad aparecían imágenes... ¿Qué se veía? El chico de pelo rubio se fijo y vio una mano blandiendo un cuchillo, seguido de eso por toda esa inmensa oscuridad los chillidos y el llanto de un niño resonaron. "No me habas daño, por favor..."

¿Quién eres? –preguntó Naruto a la voz¡¿Quién eres!

E niño continuaba diciendo " No me mates, no me hagas daño" y seguidamente comenzó a chillar con un sonido desgarrador. El pánico de Naruto creció de repente, los chillidos de ese niño lo ponían nervioso...

¡Qué alguien le ayude! –gritaba¡No dejéis que le haga daño!

Se despertó de golpe muy asustado, el sueño que había tenido había sido terrible... Los gritos de ese niño le recordaba a alguien... ¿pero quién? Intentando no pensar más en ello se vistió y llegó al punto donde habían quedado todos los miembros del grupo siete solo que esta vez faltaba Sakura.

Es tan raro que últimamente nunca llegue el último –decía Kakashi sorprendido.

¡Iré a buscar a Sakura-chan! –dijo Naruto

Fue corriendo hasta la casa de los Haruno y al llegar llamó a la puerta. Deseó que Sakura saliese a abrir con todas sus fuerzas pero desgraciadamente salió su madre.

¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí? –dijo la señora Haruno con una cara poco amigable

Vengo a buscar a su hija que habíamos quedado con el grupo para... –comenzó Naruto.

Que sepas que nunca he estado de acuerdo en que estés en el mismo grupo que Sakura –interrumpió la madre de Sakura- No eres más que una amenaza y además vas diciendo que serás Hokage... ¡Qué estupidez! Lo que tendrían que hacer es...

¡Mamá¿Quién es? –dijo Sakura saliendo del interior de la casa- Ah, Naruto...ahora salgo...

Sakura miró a Naruto sorprendida, el rostro de éste mostraba enfado y le recordaba a la expresión de odio que a veces tenía Gaara. ¿Qué había pasado mientras ella no había salido? Cogió el porta-shuriken y sin darle más tiempo a nada salió de nuevo.

¡Vamos Naruto! –dijo sonriendo a ver si así comenzaba a pasársele el enfado

¿Cómo que llegas tarde Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto recuperando su habitual expresión.

Me retrasé haciendo faena en casa y se me echó el tiempo encima, gomen.

No pasa nada –dijo Naruto sonriendo- por una vez que llegues tarde... Al fin y al cabo Kakashi-sensei llega tarde siempre.

Al fin todos se reunieron y Kakashi pudo comenzar la explicación de la misión que tenían que llevar a cabo ese día.

Hemos recibido un mensaje anónimo que nos pedía ayuda para cuidar a un señor en las afueras del pueblo –dijo Kakashi mirando un pergamino.

¡Vaya rollo! –exclamó Naruto.

¡Calla ya! –gritó Sakura- Eres un plasta Naruto.

¿Vamos? –dijo Kakashi.

Haaaai... –dijeron los tres al unísono.

Comenzaron a andar sin un rumbo aparente... ¿Ya sabía Kakashi dónde tenían que ir? Después de otro rato más todos comenzaban a estar ya cansados, parecía que ni Kakashi estaba seguro de donde iban.

¿Kakashi-sensei... ya sabes por donde vamos? –dijo Naruto mosqueado.

Síí... Estoy siguiendo el mapa –dijo Kakashi.

¿Y porqué cada vez hay más árboles y arbustos? Cada vez es más pesado caminar... –dijo Sakura que caminaba con cuidado de no caer.

¿No nos habrán tomado el pelo? –dijo Sasuke¿Porqué ha aceptado la villa una misión que tiene tanta pinta de ser una falsa?

El misterio es que pedían expresamente mi presencia en el lugar –dijo Kakashi- por eso hemos venido.

Tres shuriken impactaron en el suelo, rápidamente Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura se pusieron a cubierto. Por entre las sombras aparecieron tres ninjas que se parecían entre ellos.

Ju, ju, ju... Finalmente habéis venido... –dijo uno de ellos.

¡Cogednos si podéis! –gritó otro.

Los tres ninjas se dispersaron y comenzaron a correr hacía la espesura del bosque. Al instante Naruto se fue tras uno, Sasuke tras otro y Kakashi junto con Sakura se fueron tras el último corriendo y esquivando los troncos delos árboles siguiendo al ninja pero tras esquivar un árbol grande el ninja se había esfumado.

"Que extraño... lo teníamos delante y de repente se ha esfumado" –pensaba Kakashi- Volvamos al punto donde nos hemos separado. Esto es muy extraño.

A Sasuke le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, el ninja que perseguía se había como evaporado... era imposible. Decidió hacer el camino de vuelta para ver si así se encontraba con el resto del grupo. Naruto también había perdido de vista al ninja que perseguía, estaba apoyado en un tronco recuperando el aliento ya que la espesura del bosque era muy grande y hacía muy cansado correr por él. De repente algunos objetos salieron volando de entre la espesura de los árboles. Con movimientos ágiles consiguió esquivarlos todos menos uno que le cogió la muñeca: una anilla de hierro que se había clavado en el árbol en el cual estaba anteriormente apoyado le retenía y entre la espesura vio un reflejo extraño, como el que hace un objeto de metal al tocarle los rayos del sol.

Jujuju... Cuanto tiempo... Naruto-chan –dijo una silueta saliendo entre las sombras

¿Quién eres? –preguntó Naruto, aunque por la voz sabía bien quien era.

Entre las sombras salió totalmente hacía la claridad esa persona que le había estado siguiendo estos días. Aquella sonrisa cruel era inconfundible, llevaba el pelo negro y despeinado hacía delante cosa que le hacía parecer un vagabundo. Entre el flequillo largo que le cubría la ara podían verse unos ojos de un azul clarísimo que e acercaban al blanco y le refulgían con un brillo que asustaba. Todas sus ropas estaban hechas harapos y en la mano blandía un cuchillo que parecía haber sido el único que mantuviera todo su esplendor. El hombre se fijó en que mantenía la vista fija en el cuchillo y sonrió aún más.

¿Has visto que bien lo mantengo? Todo para ti... Nunca olvidaré la humillación –dijo el hombre con la cara contraída en un gesto de ira.

¡Yo no lo conozco¿Qué es lo que quiere? –dijo Naruto.

Vaya me has olvidado... ¡qué decepción! –dijo con un extraño deje de voz- No... no me has olvidado... esa mirada de cordero degollado te delata... Tienes miedo... justo como aquella vez... Naruto-chan

Tenía razón, le conocía de algo pero sus recuerdos estaban bloqueados... Y también estaba acertado cuando decía que tenía miedo... su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar involuntariamente. El hombre comenzó a acercarse a Naruto y éste a su vez se ponía cada vez más nervioso... Con una sola mano no podía hacer jutsus y sabía que tirarle shurikens era tarea inútil.

¡No te acerques¡Cómo te llames! Como te acerques más... –dijo Naruto gritando pero el hombre seguía avanzando sin detenerse.

Naruto comenzó a lanzar shurikens intentando detenerlo pero sin éxito ya que entre el nerviosismo y que el hombre era hábil esquivó todos los que le lanzó mientras seguía avanzando y Naruto desesperaba por momentos. Cuando estuvo cerca hizo unos sellos con su mano y posteriormente tocó el hombro del brazo de Naruto que estaba libre y éste dejó e moverse. El brazo estaba totalmente paralizado y seguidamente con una mano cogió la cara de Naruto.

Te dije que nunca te olvidaras del nombre de Kiren... pero bueno eso ya no tiene importancia... Tranquilo –dijo con la sonrisa sádica de nuevo en los labios- seré rápido...

La voz de Kiren en sus oídos le hizo recordar algo y cuando vio el cuchillo blandido también. Kiren hizo retorcer el brazo con el cuchillo y seguidamente tomó impulso.

Por suerte Kakashi y Sakura lograron llegar de nuevo a donde el grupo se había dividido y a los pocos minutos Sasuke regresó también

¿ Sasuke-kun y el ninja que perseguías? –preguntó Kakashi

Se ha esfumado, como por arte de magia –dijo Sasuke.

Nosotros también... es muy extraño... -dijo Sakura muy pensativa.

¿Y Naruto? –dijo Sasuke mirando a su alrededor.

Como es tan tonto puede que se haya perdido –dijo Sakura.

Vamos a ir a buscarlo... Nos separaremos y...

Las palabras de Kakashi fueron interrumpidas por un grito desgarrador que hizo que los pájaros de los árboles saliesen volando. Los tres quedaron paralizados momentáneamente, helados por la magnitud del grito. Aunque la reacción no se hizo esperar mucho más después de que acabase el grito.

E-Esa voz... era Naruto... ¿nee? –dijo Sakura nerviosa.

Eso parecía dijo Sasuke que parecía indiferente pero en realidad también estaba impresionado por el grito.

¡Vamos! –dijo Kakashi.

Comenzaron a correr todos en la dirección en la que se había escuchado el grito. Algo le había pasado a Naruto, ese grito no había sido normal... algo lo había horrorizado y a la vez que herido. Todo esto no había pintado nunca bien, podía ser que todo hubiese sido una doble trampa y si así fuese, habían caído de pleno en ellas. Otro grito, pero este fue acompañado de una explosión... no muy lejos se vio un resplandor rojo que fue el causante de la explosión. Ese era el chakra del Kyuubi... Nunca había visto Kakashi tal explosión de poder.

¡¿Qué ha sido eso Kakashi-sensei! –preguntó Sakura asustada ante lo que estaban viendo.

No sé –mintió Kakashi.

¿Estará Naruto bien? –preguntó Sakura.

El paisaje cambió de repente, los árboles habían sido arrasados y quedaban algunos que se estaban consumiendo envueltos en llamas en el suelo, el humo que se había levantado dificultaba la visión de lo que había delante. Asustaba saber que toda esa destrucción la había hecho una persona y aún asustaba más saber que eso podría ser ni una tercera parte de su poder real. Entre el humo se comenzó a ver la silueta de alguien que se acercaba. Naruto apareció entre las sombras sangrando por el costado y tenía sangre por la cara que le salía por la boca. Pero lo que más les impactó fue la expresión vacía de Naruto, parecía fuera de sí, como un alma errante. Kakashi se acercó corriendo a Naruto; algo muy grave había pasado, desde que había visto el chakra del Kyuubi se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la situación.

¡Naruto-kun¿Qué ha pasado¿Estas bien? –preguntó Kakashi.

Kakashi seguía preguntando pero el chico rubio no decía ni una palabra mientras seguía mirando el horizonte con la mirada perdida. Sasuke se puso a andar por el terreno devastado, miraba con asombro como se había degradado todo por la misteriosa explosión. No sabía exactamente porque pero no se había creído que Kakashi no supiese nada... En el momento que vieron esa extraña explosión la cara de Kakashi no era precisamente la de alguien que no sabe nada. Más adelante, en la dirección en la que Naruto había venido había el cuerpo de un hombre que empuñaba un cuchillo que relucía mucho y estaba todo ensangrentado. Se acercó y vio que aún tenía pulso... ¿Esto lo había hecho Naruto¿Él había dejado a este hombre en ese estado?

Kakashi-sensei –dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo el intento de Kakashi de hacer responder a Naruto.

¿Un? –pregunto Kakashi dejando el interrogatorio.

Aquí hay alguien- dijo Sasuke.

Ocúpate de Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan –dijo Kakashi apartándose y dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

Hai –dijo Sakura¿Naruto, cuanto tiempo llevas sangrando?

Mientras Sakura intentaba hacer reaccionar a Naruto, Kakashi fue hasta donde estaba Sasuke y allí vio el cuerpo inconsciente de Kiren.

¿E-Esta vivo? –preguntó Kakashi atónito al ver a Kiren.

Hai –dijo Sasuke que miraba con interés a Kakashi.

Así que lo ha hecho... –dijo Kakashi suspirando- Ahora entiendo.

Yo no –dijo Sasuke, lo que hizo que Kakashi se quedara sorprendido.

Ahora no hay tiempo –dijo Kakashi cogiendo a Kiren y atándolo de manos y pies.

¡Naruto reacciona, bakka! –dijo Sakura ya enfadada.

Naruto de repente se apartó de Sakura y la miraba de una forma extraña. Le había recordado a la misma señora Haruno y Sakura miraba muy sorprendida la mirada que tenía Naruto que reflejaba una mezcla de tristeza, miedo y bastante odio. Sakura se fue a agarrar a Naruto, no quería que la mirase así. Naruto volvió a soltarse con esfuerzo ya que estaba débil debido a la pérdida de sangre. Antes de que le diese tiempo a volver a acercarse a Narutoéste se desplomó en el suelo. Kakashi fue corriendo hasta allí, cargó a Naruto en su espalda y avisó que debían de marcharse rápido o Naruto podría morir desangrado. Por el camino Sakura miraba a Naruto que estaba inconsciente, la reacción de Naruto la había desconcertado y entristecido... Era tal la magnitud de la mirada que le había dirigido... No entendía porque la había mirado así. ¿Le había ofendido? Llegaron a Konoha y Kakashi los dejó tirados llevando rápidamente a Naruto ante Tsunade, ella lo atendería muy bien.

¡Tsunade-sama! –interrumpió Kakashi.

¿Q-Qué ha pasado Kakashi? –preguntó Tsunade acercándose a Naruto y comenzando a examinarlo y a aplicar curas de emergencia.

Ha sido Kiren –dijo Kakashi mostrándoselo.

¿O-Otra vez? –preguntó Tsunade mirando ahora a Kiren.

Algunos pensaron que había muerto y Sandaime puso una orden de detención por si acaso –dijo Kakashi.

Nadie imagino que sobreviviese a aquel ataque... –dijo Tsunade continuando sus curas.

Tsunade llamo a un shinobi y le hizo llevar a Naruto a la enfermería. Después de eso sentaron a Kiren en una silla y lo ataron de una forma que no pudiese desatarse con ningún truco para después poder interrogarlo.

Sakura y Sasuke se pasaron casi todo el día allí esperando a ver si Naruto despertaba, pero las horas fueron pasando y cuando se hizo tarde Sakura se marchó. Sasuke salió a ver como se iba ya que ella se lo había pedido expresamente, compró una bebida y después volvió a entrar ya que tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer y seguramente Kakashi vendría y tenía ganas de preguntarle cosas. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación Naruto estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida.

Finalmente te has despertado –dijo Sasuke entrando y sentándose- hace poco que Sakura se ha ido

Sasuke... Llama a Kakashi-sensei, quiero hablar con él –dijo Naruto sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Sasuke se quedó mirando a Naruto que parecía como ausente y decidió hacerle caso, así escucharía lago interesante. Después de buscarlo durante mucho rato por fin Iruka se comprometió a buscarlo y al poco rato de esperar Kakashi apareció.

¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Kakashi.

Naruto se ha despertado, dice que quiere hablar contigo.

Pareció que Kakashi de repente obtuvo el interés ya que antes parecía tener prisa y ahora le seguía hasta el hospital con tranquilidad. Llegaron y entraron en la habitación donde estaba Naruto.

¿Dôshita Naruto-kun? –preguntó Kakashi.

Desde hace unos días que ese hombre me iba persiguiendo y siempre que lo veía me entraba pánico, además de una sensación de conocerle de antes. He recordado algo con esto del otro día, algo de cuando era pequeño.

Hum... ¿Has acabado recordándolo? –preguntó Kakashi

Sí... Me gustaría que me contaras algo más ya que no lo recuerdo del todo pero...

Entiendo –dijo Kakashi mirando ahora a Sasuke- Sasuke-kun¿puedes dejarnos solos?

Sasuke salió a disgusto de la habitación, le interesaba saber porque ese hombre había atacado especialmente a Naruto, que había sido aquella explosión de chakra... Pero no quería oponerse a la voluntad de ellos, mejor dicho tampoco le habrían dejado quedarse.

Bueno, ahora que ya se ha marchado Sasuke-kun quiero que me expliques lo que recuerdas de lo que pasó. Nosotros solo sabemos algún fragmento.

Recuerdo que en aquel entonces estaba en el parque solo, como de costumbre, y aquel hombre se me acercó. Estuvo jugando conmigo y me lo pasé realmente bien. Antes de marcharse con una sonrisa me dijo que al día siguiente me llevaría al bosque a pasar un buen día. Al día siguiente cuando llegamos allí sacó un cuchillo, yo me asusté mucho y le fui diciendo que no me hiciese daño. Él me decía que yo tenía la culpa, que solo era un monstruo que era un peligro y que él salvaría Konoha. No entendía lo que me decía, solo sabía que había mucha gente como él en Konoha y seguí rogando que no me hiciese daño, que no me matase, estaba esperando que alguien me viniese a rescatar pero¿acaso alguien sabía que estaba allí¿A parte de Iruka-sensei, alguien más querría salvarme? Me apuñaló y cuando iba a hacerlo de nuevo creo que... – Naruto paró, miró hacía la ventana- Creo que Kyuubi se apoderó de mí y le atacó. Lo que después recuerdo es estar manchado de sangre, mía propia y de él supongo. Llegué a Konoha y todo el mundo se me quedó mirando, al sentir el alboroto Iruka-sensei se acercó y cuando me llamó me desmayé. Después hay un trozo que aún no recuerdo que pasó exactamente.

Ya veo... dijo Kakashi- Ahora te contaré lo que yo sé. Ese hombre es Kiren Hashire, cuando Kyuubi atacó la villa perdió a su mujer. Siempre pensó, como mucha gente de la villa, que eras un peligro pero en aquel entonces se tomó la justicia por su mano. Hokage le avisó que estaba prohibido tocarte un pelo pero él se te llevó a pesar de la amenaza. Iruka informó de tu desaparición y os buscamos por toda la villa. Después de un tiempo llegaste a la villa medio moribundo y todo manchado de sangre, mirabas como si temieses desmayarte entre todas esas miradas hostiles que podrían aprovechar para rematarte y cuando escuchaste a Iruka por fin cediste a tu cansancio. Después de eso pasaste un tiempo que no hablaste con nadie, ni con Iruka y cuando por fin hablaste no recordabas nada. Habías preferido olvidarlo para superarlo, se mandó una tropa anbu a buscarlo pero no se le encontró. Pensamos que podrías haberlo matado pero al verlo ayer me sorprendí mucho, todos le dimos por muerto.

Ahora me encaja todo... Y ahora él está... –dijo Naruto sin terminar la frase temiendo lo peor.

No está muerto, lo tenemos encerrado para hablar con él cuando despierte. Ahora íbamos a despertarle, ven conmigo creo que ya puedes andar bien.

No le hacía demasiada ilusión ver de nuevo a ese hombre y menos escuchar las barbaridades que diría... Pero una parte de él quería escuchar de su boca los argumentos del ataque. Entraron en la habitación donde estaba sentado y Kakashi le despertó.

¿Me has traído al niño para que pueda rematarlo? –dijo Kiren con esa sonrisa en los labios de nuevo.

No vas a volver a hacerle nada Kiren, estás aquí para hablar- dijo Kakashi seriamente.

¿Y este monstruo tiene que estar presente? –dijo con cara de asco.

Él tiene el derecho de saber todo lo que te ha impulsado a tal brutal acto contra su persona, si ha querido venir a ti no te incumbe –replicó Kakashi.

¿Derecho¿Brutal acto? –dijo irónicamente Kiren¡Brutal es lo que hizo este monstruo a la villa¡Y encima dices que tiene derechos¡Este monstruo no tiene ni derecho a vivir! Todas las vidas que arrebató... y tú lo sabes Kakashi, ese monstruo también se llevó a Yondaime.

Sandaime te lo dijo hace muchos años... ¡Él no es Kyuubi!

Sois vosotros los que estáis ciegos, en cualquier momento podría corromperse y matarnos a todos. Por eso os he intentado salvar dos veces, ya que nadie se atreve aunque siempre lo piensan. –dijo Kiren aunque su aspecto volvió a cambiar con esa sonrisa en los labios de nuevo.- Aunque he fracasado dos veces hay que decir que la más divertida fue la primera, aquella cara de desconcierto y después aquellos gritos de dolor... Fue divertido hasta que mostraste tu verdadera naturaleza: aquellos ojos rojos, y ese chakra envolviéndote tomando la forma de tu verdadero yo... Te tiraste encima y comenzaste a desgarrarme con unas garras de chakra y además te divertías mucho con ello... Y esta vez también han aparecido esos ojos, cada vez eres más peligroso...

Vino a verme al hospital¿no es cierto? –preguntó Naruto que estaba muy serio.

Sí que estuve, quería matarte allí directamente –dijo Kiren- pero Kakashi y los dos mocosos vinieron y no tuve más remedio que escapar. Aunque por lo que veo te diste cuenta de mi presencia cuando medio abriste los ojos en sueños. Después envié la petición de la misión y lo hice con dos trampas, mencionar al grupo siete y en especial a Kakashi para que se pensasen que el objetivo era éste y así tener más posibilidades de quedarme a solas Naruto. De no ser así no te habrías despegado de él, Kakashi.

¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir aquel día? –preguntó Kakashi.

Moribundo me arrastré lejos de allí, sabía que si me pillaban se acabaría todo. Unos caminantes me recogieron y gracias a eso el rastro de sangre que iba dejando al arrastrarme desapareció incapacitando mi persecución.

Tsunade-sama ya decidirá la pana que se te impondrá –respondió Kakashi.

Ju, ju... tiene gracia que yo sea condenado y que el niño salga impune, se corromperá... ya lo veréis... –dijo Kiren misteriosamente.

¿Sabe qué? Gente como usted es la que hará que me corrompa y quiera destruir todos –dijo Naruto mirándole con una expresión de furia y un destello rojo brillo en sus ojos¿pero sabe otra cosa? Eso no va a pasar gracias a la gente que me ha apoyado.

Kakashi por un momento se había alarmado, las palabras de Naruto habían sonado muy reales y el destello rojizo le hizo asustarse un poco. Sakura llamó a la puerta donde le habían dicho que Kakashi estaba y sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta y allí estaban todos en silencio. Kakashi la miraba, ese hombre que habían cogido en el bosque miraba hacía abajo con una extraña expresión en la cara y Naruto, a su vez, miraba al hombre también con una extraña expresión. ¿Qué habían estado hablando?

Bueno –dijo finalmente Kakashi – se acabó, creo que ya has dicho suficiente y creo que tú ya has escuchado suficientes atrocidades. ¿Sakura-chan qué querías?

Ah, solo venía para preguntar por como estaba Naruto y si había despertado –dijo Sakura.

Bueno, pues ahora iros los dos a casa –dijo Kakashi.

Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a andar por las calles de Konoha que ya estaban casi sumidas en la oscuridad de la noche. Sakura estaba algo nerviosa, no habían hablado de nada en todo el rato y le parecía que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso desde lo que pasó en el bosque. A lo mejor ni se acordaba de aquello pero tenía que asegurarse, aquellos ojos le parecieron medio conscientes de sus actos. Sin proponérselo, a ratos, iba mirando al chico como si intentase pasarle la pregunta telepáticamente.

¿Dôshita, Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto- Hace un rato que no dejas de mirarme a veces.

Pu-pues sí pero... ¡Da igual no importa! –dijo Sakura huyendo de la conversación, tenía miedo de saber la respuesta... Aquella mirada tenía tanto odio...

¡¿Eeh¡¡No, no, ahora me lo dices Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto chillando como siempre- No me dejes en ascuas.

Ah... –dijo Sakura suspirando, Naruto parecía comportarse como siempre. Tomó fuerzas y se decidió a preguntárselo – Quería preguntarte sobre el otro día... cuando estábamos en el bosque. Te separaste y me miraste con una cara...

Ah, gomen –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- no estaba muy bien y te confundí con tu madre, gomen nasai.

Sakura suspiró aliviada, no pensaba que fuera ella y por eso la miró así... Caminó un rato hasta que reparó en las palabras de Naruto, entonces lo miró mientras él la volvía a mirar sabiendo que le iba a decir.

U-Un momento... ¿Mi madre¿Entonces porqué me miraste así? –preguntó Sakura.

Te mire de acorde a mis sentimientos –dijo Naruto que parecía no darle importancia.

¿Qué te ha hecho mi madre para que tengas que mirarla así? –preguntó Sakura sintiéndose ofendida.

Como unos cuantos de la villa, hace años intentó acabar conmigo –dijo Naruto con una triste sonrisa.

¿Q-Qué? –dijo Sakura ahora pálida- mi madre... ¡No puede ser!

Cree lo que te diga el corazón Sakura-chan, pero no podrás cambiar la realidad –dijo Naruto comenzando a andar de nuevo.

¡Naruto! –chilló Sakura, cosa que hizo que éste se girase- Si fuese verdad eso que has dicho... ¿Qué motivo tendría mi madre para querer matarte?

Gomen Sakura-chan, eso es algo que no voy a contarte, no os lo puedo decir ya que sino todo se acabaría. Puedes preguntárselo a tu madre pero ella no te va a contar nada. Prefiero seguir siendo solo un idiota para ti... Lo mejor que podrías hacer es olvidarlo. –dijo Naruto y acto seguido comenzó a andar.

Siempre había pensado que uno de los atractivos de Sasuke era ese misterio que el chico llevaba consigo y en este momento acababa de descubrir que Naruto parecía aún más misterioso que su amado. Pero no quería creerle, sin dulce aunque pesada madre no podía hacer daño a nadie aunque cada vez que pensaba en la idea de que Naruto hubiese mentido le venía a la cabeza aquella mirada que contenía tantos sentimientos y aquella triste sonrisa mientras lo decía que le daban casi la agria certeza de que era verdad.

Mierda... –dijo Sakura suspirando, ahora no lograba olvidar tal y como le había recomendado Naruto.

Naruto que ya llevaba cierta distancia entre Sakura suspiró lo mismo que esta, le daba la impresión que cada vez quedaba menos tiempo de felicidad, algún día se enterarían y todo acabaría, estaba seguro. Le había costado hablar de aquel día en el que la madre de Sakura y otros intentaron matarle, tampoco quería descubrir su secreto a Sakura ya que eso sería un relato del futuro cuando muy probablemente perdería a mucha gente de su lado.

Sakura por su parte llegó a casa y antes de olvidar todo ese tema e decidió y fue a donde su madre estaba cocinando algo para la cena.

Mamá, Naruto me ha dicho que tú y otra gente hace tiempo intentasteis matarle... Vaya chorrada... ¿A qué no es verdad? –dijo Sakura medio sonriendo.

Sakura miraba ahora con anhelo a su madre esperando fervientemente un no, si solo pudiese escucharlo se sentiría tan aliviada... Pero su madre la miró con una expresión de indiferencia y después de un rato sin decir nada volvió a prestar atención a su cena. Sakura tenía un caos mental... no se lo había desmentido y entonces el vino a la cabeza la cara de Naruto, aquella tristeza y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta.

¿Po-Por qué...? –dijo débilmente Sakura.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta igual que antes y entonces recordó: _"Puedes preguntárselo a tu madre pero ella no te va a contar nada"_ Se marchó a su habitación y allí se puso a mirar las estrellas que llenaban el oscuro cielo de aquella noche. ¿Por qué ese misterio¿Quién era en realidad Naruto? _"Solo es un pequeño monstruo"_ Había escuchado eso alguna vez de los labios de su madre cuando ella era pequeña. Algún día sabría toda la verdad, sino ella misma la buscaría.

Naruto en su casa esperaba a que se hiciese el ramen con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Los recuerdos recuperados y los que había recordad con la conversación con Sakura le atormentaban y ya volvía a tener esa sensación que en ocasiones tenía, un odio terrible hacia mucha gente de la villa. Cosas terribles pasaban por su mente pero rápidamente se auto-criticaba por tener esos pensamientos, aquellos tiempos habían pasado... ahora era bastante feliz...

No va a durar mucho –dijo con un suspiro. Seguidamente abrió el ramen y lo comenzó a comer.

OWARI 

**Bueno, bueno este es mi primer fic sobre Naruto así que¡¡Espero que os guste- Agradecería que me mandasen reviews, me harían feliz n.n También he de decir que es el primer fanfic que acabo así que me felicito a mi misma por este logro! XD**

**Jya!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	2. PASADO

**Disclaimer—Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, excepto algunos que son inventados por mí. Espero que les guste**

**Little Monster**

**Capítulo 2 --PASADO**

El tiempo no había sido favorable en los últimos días, a pesar de estar a las puertas del verano en los últimos días no había dejado de llover y hacer un viento terrible. Él, al no tener parientes, estaba solo en su casa sin tener mucho que hacer: miraba las cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban, seguidamente miraba al techo en busca de algo interesante y cuando se cansaba de todo eso se acercaba a la ventana y comprobaba con tristeza que la lluvia no había cesado.

Realmente su condición debía de ser la peor de todas las personas que existían en aquel planeta, no sabía quienes eran sus padres, por lo que se veía tampoco tenía familiares en toda la villa... Lo único que realmente poseía era un nombre y un hogar donde vivir cosa que no lo hacía especialmente feliz. Uno puede llegar a suponer que a pesar de no tener familiares y al ser pequeño ese dolor de estar solo en casa puede ser aliviado con la compañía de otras personas pero en este caso era muy diferente. Las personas de aquel pueblo miraban al pequeño en cuestión de una manera un tanto extraña... El niño no acababa de entender bien, bien que significaban esas miradas pero le daba la impresión de que era la que él mismo pondría ante una cosa que le molestase, una cosa que no fuese más que algo en medio del camino y al pensar en eso aún lo entendía menos.

El maestro Hokage era una de las personas que se ocupaba a veces de él, le encontraba en la calle y le invitaba a comer fideos, o hasta en alguna ocasión se había presentado en su casa para ver que hacía el pequeño. Otro adulto que también le prestaba atención en alguna ocasión era el maestro de la academia, Iruka. A veces después de las clases se quedaba a jugar con él, le llevaba a dar alguna vuelta... Todo aquello debería hacerlo realmente feliz, pero cuando llegaba de vuelta a casa y decía "ya he vuelto" el vacío que le contestaba le confirmaba la situación en la que se encontraba y resultaba, en cierto modo, dolorosa la compañía de aquellos adultos.

El nombre que tenía este niño era Uzumaki Naruto, nunca entendía porque alguien le pondría a otro el nombre de Naruto... naruto era aquello que los fideos llevaban, de color blanco, con una espiral rosada en el medio. El único sentido que le veía a todo aquello su pequeña mente es que quien le puso el nombre debería de estar comiendo cuando se le ocurrió. A pesar de todo, el pequeño Naruto al principio era un chico muy calmado, tranquilo, intentaba pasar desapercibido, ya que siempre que se posaban las miradas de los demás en él era para dirigirle miradas de odio, aquellas que nunca llegaba a comprender. No le encontraba sentido a su vida...

_¿Porqué había nacido si todo el mundo iba a odiarlo?_

El destino quería hacerle sufrir aún más

_¿Para qué tener un nombre si nadie se iba a dirigir a él nunca?_

Así todo era más cruel...

_¿Para que intervenir en la vida si te iba a dejar tirado en la próxima esquina?_

Mejor no hacer nada.

Y esos fueron los motivos que el pequeño Naruto tuvo para seguir siento tímido, tranquilo y calmado... Hasta tal punto que Iruka se extrañó, ese niño tan solo no hablaba con casi nadie... Era... ¿cómo expresarlo? Acongojante. Así que un día Iruka le invitó a comer fideos para hablar con él niño.

- Naruto, me preguntaba por que no hablas más con tus compañeros de clase -preguntó Iruka mientras comenzaba a degustar su ramen

- No quiero -contestó secamente el niño mientras empezaba a comer

- P-pero -dijo con paciencia Iruka mientras intentaba establecer una conversación con el rubio- En tu casa estás siempre solo... ¿Porqué no aprovechas para hablar con ellos? Y haces amigos...

- Amigos... P-pero -saltó Naruto esta vez con un semblante preocupado- ¿Y si luego me miran igual que ellos? ¿Y si me odian?

- ¿Porque habrían de odiarte? ¿Acaso hiciste algo para que se enfadaran? -preguntó tiernamente Iruka.

- N-no -dijo Naruto que negó insistentemente con su cabecita mientras dos lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla- Yo no hice nada...

- Entonces no debes temerles -dijo Iruka abrazando al niño - ¿Sabes lo que significa tu nombre?

- Un -dijo mientras afirmaba con su cabeza y a la vez que sacaba un naruto del bol de ramen- Es esto.

- ¿Y tu apellido? – Naruto negó con la cabeza ante esta pregunta- Significa torbellino... ¿Sabes porqué te lo dieron?

Negó con la cabeza de nuevo, no lo sabía, nunca le encontró sentido a su nombre... otro sin sentido más en el mundo que le rodeaba.

- Significa que para superar las adversidades tienes que ser fuerte y expresar lo que sientes delante del mundo para que así sepan que estás allí. Debes... hacerte valer -dijo Iruka sonriendo- ¿Quieres más ramen?

- Un –afirmó Naruto secándose las lágrimas a la vez que sonreía.

A partir de ese momento el niño rubio empezó a comportarse de forma diferente delante del mundo, empezó a decir que iba a convertirse en Hokage de la villa, era una simple forma de que todo el mundo algún día lo observase y respetase. Pero seguía sin entender a las gentes de la villa, esas que le miraban de reojo cada vez que pasaba con una mirada que parecía helar el entorno y en cierto modo él les cogió el mismo odio. ¿Porqué le miraban así? ¿Qué había hecho él para que le mirasen así? Siempre se había portado bien, no era más que un niño pequeño... ¿Qué era eso que hacía que le mirasen así? Pero a pesar de todo aquello empezó a relacionarse con chicos de su edad con los que jugaba, con los que reía a pesar de que ellos nunca le tomaron muy en serio y a parte del maestro Iruka y el Hokage tenía a alguien con quien pasar sus muchos momentos de soledad. Pero cuando se hacía tarde aparecían ellos, muchos de los cuales le miraban mal, buscaban a sus hijos y mientras se marchaban les repetían que no quería que se juntasen con Naruto y en el interior del chico la sangre parecía bullir... Después de aquello miraba a su alrededor y veía lo mismo de siempre, soledad y soledad...

Así pues miró con resignación dentro de su casa al observar que la lluvia continuaba... La verdad es que al ser un niño de cuatro años pocas cosas podía hacer en un día como ese y el encontrarse solo hacía que la casa se hiciese el doble o el triple de aburrida. Realmente desesperante. Después de estar un rato en el suelo sin pensar en nada acabó por cansarse, el techo no era lo suficientemente interesante para entretenerlo. Así que se puso a rebuscar entre los armarios, sacó ropas, trastos y al final lo encontró... un chubasquero amarillo que había utilizado en contadas ocasiones. Se lo puso y salió de su casa cerrando la puerta con llave.

No muy lejos de allí un niño de pelo negro iba cogido a la mano de otro joven con pelo largo y negro el cual sostenía un paraguas. El pequeño caminaba dando saltos alegremente, le gustaban los días de lluvia, saltar en los charcos con las botas de agua intentando salpicar cada vez más y más. El joven miraba curioso de vez en cuando al niño y esbozaba una sonrisa al ver la cara de felicidad que llevaba el niño.

- Nii-san, ¿ahora donde vamos? -preguntó el niño pequeño

- Mm, iremos a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de esta noche, ¿vale? -dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa

- Te veo muy contento -dijo curioso el niño mirando a su hermano

- No tanto como tú -contestó pícaramente el joven a su hermano pequeño

- No creas -refunfuñó el pequeño- Ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para no dejarme emocionar por estas cosas

- Vamos Sasuke, ¿a quién intentas engañar? Aún eres un niño -le contestó mirándolo incrédulo.

No muy lejos de allí Naruto caminaba alegremente por las calles sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia caían en el gorro de quita y pon de su chubasquero. Iba pegando patadas a los charcos de agua con diversión, que bien se sentía uno estando fuera... Entonces vio como un niño, de unos cuantos años más que él se le quedaba mirando y se acercaba a él con una sonrisa desagradable.

- Tú eres el niño ese... -dijo divertido mientras observaba al pequeño Naruto de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Q-qué quieres? -preguntó Naruto un poco asustado

- Me gusta el gorro del chubasquero... Dámelo

- No -dijo Naruto instintivamente- Es mi chubasquero, ¿porqué tendría que dártelo?

- Lo quiero, ¡qué me lo des te he dicho! –dijo el niño avanzando hacia Naruto y cogiendo el gorro

- N-no, es mío -dijo Naruto que se había aferrado con la poca fuerza que tenía al gorro.

Estuvieron unos minutos debatiendo hasta que el niño se cansó y con fuerza arrancó el gorro y se lo llevó corriendo para el desespero de Naruto. Ahora las gotas de lluvia empezaron a mojar su cabeza y su cara... pues que bien... A pesar de que aquello no le había sentado muy bien a causa de la introducción del niño ("Eres el niño ese...") no tenía ganas de volver a encerrarse en casa así que siguió caminando por las calles.

En un supermercado cercano los dos jóvenes entraron, el mayor cerró el paraguas y lo dejó en un paragüero y su hermano pequeño hizo lo mismo con el que él llevaba cerrado. Ambos entraron dentro para comprar lo que después su madre prepararía para cenar. El pequeño correteaba por los pasillos muy contento.

- Sasuke -dijo impaciente su hermano- no corras, ¿quieres?

- P-pero... -dijo con cara apenada.

- No hay peros que valgan -dijo inflexiblemente.

Compraron algo de carne, un poco de verdura, salsas, toallas de playa para ir a de vacaciones aquel verano, productos de limpieza y el pequeño insistió en llevar el carro que era más grande que él a pesar que su hermano le había insistido en llevarlo él que era mayor cosa que hizo que el pequeño insistiese más aún en llevarlo. Así pues el joven suspiró y le dijo que hiciese lo que quisiera.

- Tachi-niichan... -dijo el pequeño Sasuke- ¿Si mañana hace bueno me enseñaras a tirar los shuriken?

- Ya veremos... -murmuró Itachi mientras repasaba la lista que le había dado su madre.

- Haaa -dijo a modo de protesta Sasuke- Siempre haces lo mismo

- Vamos a pagar -dijo finalmente Itachi al comprobar que no faltaba nada en el carro.

Los dos muchachos fueron a pagar, recogieron su paraguas, Itachi abrió el suyo de nuevo y Sasuke le tendió la mano, la cual Itachi agarró. Ambos iniciaron el recorrido de vuelta a casa.

Naruto empezaba a sentirse desesperado, realmente se estaba empapando pero ese no era el problema que lo acechaba, ahora que la gente que pasaba por la calle podía ver quien era empezaron a dirigirle esas miradas que tan poco soportaba. En una ocasión una de las personas pasó rozándole y lo empujó cosa que hizo que perdiese el equilibrio y que cayese de bruces al suelo. Se peló la rodilla al caerse y se ensució parte del chubasquero de barro, se levantó e intentó controlar sus sentimientos... Vamos tan solo había sido una caída, tampoco era para tanto, había sido un accidente. Miró a su derecha y en la salida de una de las calles un hombre le miraba, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios... no sabía como definirla, no entendía que le quería decir aquel hombre mirándolo así... Puede que aquella fuese una simple sonrisa después de todo.

- Nueve colas, nueve colas, el niño tiene nueve colas -canturreaba el hombre alegremente.

Naruto miraba al hombre curioso, esa canción que estaba cantando le era totalmente desconocida y aún así como el hombre la estaba cantando estaba captando su atención y le había hecho olvidar por un momento que se había caído cuando despistado topó con una mujer que se cruzó en su camino mientras escuchaba como el hombre pasaba y reía. La mujer se recuperó y miró con enfado hacia delante. Naruto miró hacia arriba para ver que la mujer de repente le miró con más ira.

- Maldito monstruo, siempre en medio -gritó mientras con una patada salpicaba barro en la cara de Naruto

Naruto se quedó parado en el suelo mientras el barro le resbalaba por la cara... era sencillamente desesperante, daban ganas de abandonar aquel sitio, a toda velocidad, huir a algún sitio donde se sintiese realmente querido, donde alguien le demostrase un ápice de humanidad. La mujer se marchó a paso decidido, aquel hombre también se había esfumado y Naruto seguía en el suelo mientras su corazón estaba desconsolado. En la puerta los dos muchachos miraban la escena.

- Toma Sasuke -le dijo Itachi pasándole una toalla- Ves a ayudarle y dale tu paraguas.

- ¿Eh? -preguntó a disgusto Sasuke mientras tomaba la toalla- ¿Porque tengo que ayudarle? Nadie en el pueblo se acerca a ese niño.

- ¿Y si el pueblo se tira por un barranco tú lo harás? -Sasuke negó insistentemente con la cabeza imaginándose la imagen- Ese niño es especial, pero no por eso es alguien a quien no haya que tratar igual o a quien haya que despreciar. Ese niño tiene algo en su interior que le hace importante, no lo olvides.

El pequeño Sasuke afirmó, tenía que recordarse de las palabras de su hermano... Más adelante con lo que acontecería dentro de la familia Uchiha las palabras que en ese momento pronunció Itachi serían olvidadas por completo.

- Ahora ve -dijo Itachi empujando a su hermano hacia el niño rubio.

Sasuke se acercó poco a poco mientras abría su paraguas para no mojarse, aquel niño seguía en el suelo como si de un animal abandonado se tratase, sus ojos reflejaban desesperación, tristeza y entonces Sasuke sintió pena. Aquel niño... lo había visto algún día por la academia, siempre andaba solo o con otros niños que después lo criticaban en cuanto éste giraba la espalda. Siempre cuando hablaban de él aparecía la palabra monstruo y al verlo allí en el suelo no le pareció lo más mínimo que fuese terrorífico, parecía débil y desamparado. Por fin llegó delante de él, Naruto levantó la vista tristemente.

- ¿Tú también vienes a reírte de mí? -preguntó Naruto con un deje de voz.

- N-no es eso... yo... -comenzó Sasuke mientras un sentimiento de compasión se apoderaba de él.

- ¿Tú que me harás? ¿Me tirarás al suelo? -interrumpió Naruto- ¿O tal vez me robarás algo? Quizás solo vienes a pegarme...

- ¡No! -dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza pensando en las cosas horribles que acababa de decir aquel niño- Yo solo venía a ayudarte...

- ¿Ayudarme? -preguntó Naruto con un toque de desesperación en su voz

- Toma -le dijo Sasuke mientras le pasaba la toalla y Naruto empezó a secarse- Toma mi paraguas también, así no te mojarás cuando vuelvas a casa.

Sasuke empezó a marcharse hacía donde estaba su hermano, entonces Naruto le llamó, no por su nombre porque ambos desconocían el nombre del otro. Sasuke se giró, pensando si otra vez se pondría a decirle cosas horribles, la verdad es que no parecía un niño del todo parecía tener las mismas preocupaciones que los adultos que le rodeaban.

- Gracias -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa infantil mientras se acababa de secar la cara bajo el paraguas

-"Eso si que fue una sonrisa" –pensaba Sasuke contento por haber hecho una buena obra.

Llegó por fin bajo el paraguas de su hermano mientras este le miraba curioso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te sigue pareciendo horrible ese niño? -preguntó Itachi

- Es un niño normal y corriente en el fondo -dijo Sasuke avergonzado por las palabras que dijo anteriormente.

- Si es que de verdad que eres tonto a veces... -dijo cogiéndole por la cabeza y empujándolo.

- ¡No me llames tonto! -bufó Sasuke mientras se intentaba liberar de la mano de su hermano.

Naruto se levantó, ahora todo le parecía un poco más llevadero... Después de todo no todo el mundo en aquella villa le odiaba o le tenía en desconsideración. Finalmente regresó a su casa, se cambió de ropa y decidió irse a dormir con la esperanza de que al día siguiente el sol luciese en el firmamento.

Algo le estaba molestando mientras dormía... algo brillante... Abrió los ojos lentamente y fue deslumbrado por un rayo de luz, se incorporó rápidamente y después de rascarse los ojos para recuperarse del deslumbramiento vio con emoción como el sol brillaba en el exterior. Por fin había dejado de llover. Contento recogió el futón, se vistió, comió algo y salió a la calle. La cálida sensación de los rayos del sol en su cara le hizo sonreír alegremente, llevaba días esperando que el sol saliese. Empezó a andar alegremente por las calles de Konoha sintiéndose feliz por poder salir sin peligro a mojarse. De repente escuchó risas y correteo de niños e instintivamente les siguió, allí llegó a un parque donde un espectáculo infantil se estaba llevando a cabo, muy contento se fue hacia la multitud de niños y disfrutó del espectáculo. A la hora el espectáculo se dio por finalizado y los niños se fueron cada uno con sus respectivas madres y Naruto se quedó solo en el parque, se fue hacia los columpios y se sentó a balancearse. Entonces se fijó en un banco situado a la derecha del parque donde el hombre que vio el día anterior estaba sentado, le miró sonriente y se acercó a él.

- Hola -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa esta vez amable.

- H-hola -dijo tímidamente Naruto

- ¿Quieres que te columpie? -preguntó el hombre sin dejar de sonreír.

- B-bueno -dijo Naruto que aunque contento estaba extrañado.

- No entiendo porque esos niños te dejan aquí solo, con lo buen niño que eres -dijo el hombre que comenzó a columpiar a Naruto. Ante esta frase Naruto solo pudo sonreír tristemente- ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Quieres que pasemos un día divertido juntos?

- N-no sé... No quiero ser una molestia y que le haga perder su tiempo -dijo Naruto tímidamente.

- Vamos, si te lo digo es porque precisamente tengo el día libre y además me has caído bien -dijo el hombre- ¿Qué me dices?

- ¡Vale! -dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Aquel día Naruto lo pasó junto a aquel hombre que acababa de conocer. No sería lo más normal del mundo haber aceptado esa invitación, cualquier madre habría advertido a su hijo antes de salir que no se fuese con desconocidos pero Naruto no tenía a nadie que le advirtiese y sentir que alguien quería estar con él le hacía sentirse vivo. Estuvo jugando con él en el parque, después lo llevó a comer algo por ahí y más tarde jugaron de nuevo. Naruto se lo pasó en grande, nunca alguien que no conocía se había portado tan bien con él y además había pasado el día acompañado cosa que tampoco ocurría muy a menudo que digamos. Pero claro el tiempo pasa y comenzó a oscurecer entonces el hombre se despidió de Naruto.

- Bueno Naruto-chan, se me hace tarde debo volver a casa por hoy -dijo el hombre

- Vale -dijo Naruto tristemente- Ojisan, aún no sé tu nombre...

- Mi nombre es Kiren, no lo olvides -dijo con una extraña sonrisa- Esto... Estaba pensando... ¿No te apetecería ir mañana de picnic al bosque? Podríamos pasar un buen día.

- Pero mañana tengo que ir a la academia -dijo Naruto no muy convencido de no poder ir.

- Hum -dijo pensativo- es que yo pasado mañana me voy a hacer una misión fuera y no sé cuanto tiempo estaré, había pensado en ser una especie de despedida hasta que yo regrese...

Naruto se quedó pensativo, aquel hombre se marchaba al otro día en una misión y si tenía que estar días fuera eso significaba que era una misión muy complicada. De verdad que había pasado un día muy divertido y bueno si lo pensaba detenidamente por perder un día de academia tampoco perdía gran cosa...

- De acuerdo -dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Perfecto -dijo Kiren contento- Mañana te paso a buscar, ¿de acuerdo? Tú simplemente estate preparado.

Cuando Kiren abandonó el parque se encontró con que Sandaime estaba mirándolo, le dirigió una mirada dura e incrédula. Kiren le miró un tanto desafiante y le interrogó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Kiren a Sandaime

- No sé que pretendes pero recuerda lo que hablamos el otro día –dijo Sandaime

- Tranquilo he descubierto que estaba equivocado -dijo Kiren- ¿Es que no puedo acercarme a él aún sabiendo que me cae bien?

Hokage miró como Kiren se marchaba hacía su casa y vio como Naruto abandonó el parque, esperaba que las palabras de Kiren fuesen ciertas.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó nervioso, hoy iba a estar otra vez con Kiren e iba a pasar un gran día de nuevo, parecía todo un sueño. Se vistió y se preparó la mochila para pasar un día de picnic, sobre el mediodía había perdido ya casi la esperanza de que Kiren apareciese, hasta llegó a pensar que se había burlado de él pero entonces la puerta de su casa sonó. Corrió a abrir la puerta y allí se encontró a Kiren que le miraba sonriente.

- Perdona por el retraso -dijo Kiren amablemente- ¿Nos vamos?

Naruto afirmó con su cabeza alegremente, cerró la puerta de su casa y empezó a andar al lado de Kiren hacia el bosque. Correteaba contento y entonces algo captó su atención, aquella melodía...

- Nueve colas, nueve colas, el niño tiene nueve colas –volvía a cantar Kiren con aquella voz melosa.

Naruto miró quedamente a Kiren, la verdad es que esa canción le intrigaba y a la vez le producía cierta inquietud... No por el contenido, el cual no entendía, sino porque el tono que utilizaba Kiren para cantarla era un tanto inquietante. Poco a poco fueron llegando al bosque y empezaron a internarse en él, Kiren no había dicho ni una palabra mientras se habían alejado de allí y Naruto a veces lo miraba curioso. Después de un rato de caminar llegaron a un claro del bosque.

- Ya hemos llegado -anunció Kiren con voz serena y sonriendo de aquella manera extraña.

- ¿Y bien que hacemos? -preguntó Naruto alegremente.

Naruto miró como Kiren se puso a rebuscar en la bolsa que llevaba en la mano durante todo el trayecto. Después de poco rebuscar vio como lo que sacaba no era una manta de picnic como él había imaginado sino que lo que sacó fue un reluciente chuchillo. Naruto miró desconcertado... ¿Porqué había sacado un cuchillo?

- Bueno Naruto-chan, esto es el final -dijo Kiren con una voz seca.

- ¿Nani? -preguntó Naruto que no acababa de entender el repentino cambio en la forma de ser de Kiren

- Hoy es el día en el que tu vida llegará a su fin -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Naruto miraba ahora estupefacto a Kiren, había dicho su vida... es decir, aquel hombre quería acabar con su vida, quería asesinarlo... Pensó que seguramente en la villa todos aquellos que le miraban mal también eran igual que Kiren, pensaban igual que él... Solo que por algún motivo que él desconocía todos ellos no se atrevían a hacerlo.

- N-no me hagas nada -dijo Naruto con miedo- Yo no he hecho nada para que me hagas esto...

- Ja, ja, ja -rió sarcásticamente Kiren- Que no ha hecho nada, dice... Eres un monstruo, todo es culpa tuya, no eres más que una amenaza para la villa, debes morir por el bien de todos ellos y como nadie da el primer paso seré yo quien los salve a todos...

Cada una de las palabras que Kiren pronunciaba eran como agujas que se clavaban en el corazón de Naruto pero a pesar de todo lo que acababa de oír lo que en aquel momento más temía era la situación en la que se encontraba. Nadie sabía que había ido a aquel lugar con Kiren, nadie podría venir a rescatarlo, ¿acaso alguien a parte de Sandaime e Iruka movería un dedo por rescatarle?

- No me mates -rogó el pequeño Naruto

Pero Kiren hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, se acercó a paso decidido mientras Naruto retrocedía hasta que acabó topando contra un árbol, no le dio tiempo a ponerse a correr en dirección a la espesura porque Kiren se abalanzó contra él agarrándolo por un brazo. Naruto asustado empezó a llorar, solo era un niño y estaba apunto de ser asesinado por una persona que creyó que quería estar con él.

- No me hagas daño, por favor -suplicó Naruto mientras las lágrimas de miedo rodaron por sus mejillas.

Kiren sonreía cruelmente, por fin... por fin iba a consumar su venganza y de paso iba a librar a Konoha de aquella amenaza. Por fin el temor de todos terminaría... Blandió el cuchillo y apuñaló a Naruto. El pequeño comenzó a chillar de dolor y cuando Kiren extrajo el cuchillo Naruto empezó a sangrar. Saboreó la agonía del pequeño, solo era un monstruo se merecía todo aquel sufrimiento, él lo había inflingido tiempo atrás a mucha gente de la villa. Naruto sentía un fuerte dolor, todo iba a terminar allí... Entonces notó algo, algo en su interior que pugnaba por salir, quería salvarse a toda costa al igual que él... Naruto se abandonó, abandonó toda resistencia, no podía hacer nada era demasiado pequeño para poder luchar por su vida y a medida que se iba venciendo notó que aquello en su interior empezaba a emerger. Cuando Kiren iba a atestar la segunda puñalada, que sería la definitiva, Naruto empezó a estar rodeado de chakra rojo. Kiren miró un tanto sorprendido aquel chakra que empezó a tomar forma alrededor del pequeño y cuando este levantó la cabeza pudo observar como sus ojos eran rojos, las marcas de su cara se habían pronunciado y los colmillos se habían alargado. El chakra tomó la forma de un zorro... definitivamente ahí se encontraba el peligro del que quería salvar a Konoha. El pequeño Naruto, con una fuerza extraña en un niño, se liberó de la mano de Kiren. Los ojos azules claros de Kiren miraban a Naruto con una mezcla de odio y temor... no estaba tan seguro de poder acabar con su misión ahora.

El pequeño Naruto le miraba ahora sonriente, en realidad había dejado de ser él, Kyuubi manejaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Movió su mano y de repente una garra de chakra lanzó a Kiren por los aires tirándolo al suelo. Kiren estaba sorprendido de ver que simple chakra le había despedido de esa manera, Naruto se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a desgarrarlo con aquellas garras de chakra mientras le miraba con una sonrisa cruel, era la manera de Kyuubi de decirle que nadie se atreviese a amenazar su existencia. Como pudo Kiren acabó escapando malherido mientras que la conciencia de Naruto se recuperó, vio como seguía sangrando y como pudo emprendió el camino de vuelta a Konoha. Cada paso le estaba costando una barbaridad, se sentía cada vez más cansado y pesado y la sangre seguía saliendo por donde había sido apuñalado. Sin darse ni cuenta y ni saber como acabó llegando a la villa, allí la gente se le quedó mirando de aquella manera. Si fuese otra persona todos hubiesen ido a prestarle ayuda pero aquel niño portador del Kyuubi... ¿no sería mejor dejarlo morir para así acabar con aquella amenaza? Naruto miraba fijamente a todos, estaba cansado y casi inconsciente pero no quería caer entre aquellas personas, seguramente intentarían acabar con él en cuanto cayese. Entre aquel tumulto Hatake Kakashi miraba con desaprobación la actitud de la multitud y fue a avisar a Iruka de que había encontrado a Naruto. Desde que vieron que había desaparecido y fueron a hablar con Hokage enseguida entendieron que Kiren había hecho de las suyas a pesar de que el Hokage le había advertido de ello. Cuando informó de aquello Iruka le siguió corriendo y un equipo ANBU fue enviado al bosque para ver si encontraban a Kiren. Cuando llegó al lugar donde el pequeño Naruto se aguantaba como podía y pronunció su nombre Naruto acabó cediendo al cansancio que llevaba encima y se desmayó. Iruka lo recogió y con presteza lo llevó al hospital para que compensaran la perdida de sangre del rubio. El grupo ANBU regresó sin pistas del que en algún día había sido llamado Kiren, acabaron por pensar que Naruto, inconscientemente, hubiese acabado con él debido a la influencia del Kyuubi.

A los días el pequeño Naruto recuperó la conciencia en el hospital, a pesar de que Iruka fue a hablar con él, el pequeño no soltó ni una palabra, parecía ausente... seguramente en su interior se sentía traicionado y utilizado por aquel hombre que había estado apunto de matarlo. Al tiempo de aquel incidente un día Naruto se despertó con habla de nuevo, Iruka fue a preguntarle algo sobre que había sido finalmente de Kiren pero lo primero que Naruto preguntó a Iruka al verle entrar fue que qué hacia él allí. La mente del pequeño no estaba preparada psicológicamente para afrontar aquello, tampoco le hubiesen dado los motivos por los cuales Kiren le atacó y así la mente de aquel niño se libraba de recordar tan brutal acto contra él.

El expediente del caso se cerró dando por muerto a Kiren y los detalles de este fueron guardados en absoluto secreto pero como bien se sabe... Hasta los casos más fuertes acaban por salir a la luz algún día.

**¡Buenooo, pues aquí está la segunda parte que prometí de este fanfic! Como ya avisé es la parte del pasado, aquello que fue explicado en el primer capítulo por encima aquí está más o menos detallado y con alguna aparición extra como la de Itachi y Sasuke n.n Gracias por los reviews que recibí por lo que iba a ser originalmente el One Shoot, y ahora paso a comentarlos todos n.n por orden que llegaron!**

_Juegui, _**Xi poxito Narutin . Bueno pues gracias por tu review n.n**

_Maca-chan15, _**Bueno esta vez tampoco salió mucho pero es que el que sufre es poxito Narutin y claro se le da protagonismo o.o bueno q me lío gracias por tu review n.n**

_Leo Black Le-fay, _**Graciaas! No sé si leerás la segunda parte pero si es así espero que te guste n.n**

_Canny Aqualood, _**Claro que sí, Naruto powah - Gracias por tu review y tus ánimos n.n**

_Shinrine Shuichi Uesagi, _**Bueno pues al final hice la continuación que en realidad es pasado pero bueno xDDD**

_Kurenai Yuuhi, _**woh Yuki xD axiaas por tu revieew n3n**

_Kyubi's fan, _**bueno aquí tienes esta "continuación" XDD Espero q te guste n.n**

_Anzu Zoldick, _**bueno al final hice segundo capítulo a pesar de que iba a ser originalmente One Shoot xDD**

_Ishida Rio, _**gracias a vuestro apoyo al final lo convertí en un two shots xDD espero que os guste n.n**

_Nicky, _**gracias por dejarme review en este o.o pq al final es el único q leíste ¬¬ weno xDD acias igualmente**

_Puck, _**pues ale ya está aquí la continuación n.n**

_Jose Antonio, _**agh pero no me los compares ó.ò es que no son lo mismo por lo tanto si tomas a uno como modelo para todos no vamos bien...**

_Tensai Seko, _**acias por tu review Seko-chyaaan xDDD Espero que te guste la continuación.**

**Bueno ahora en teoría si que lo doy por finalizado eh? o.o No creo que haga más continuación de este. Espero vuestros reviews para saber que tal estuvo n.n**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


End file.
